una nueva historia
by kamiilitha
Summary: si te gustan los dramione no dudes en entra aqui encontraras mentiras promesas amor engaños sorpresas y tabien un poco de humor// este es mi primer FF leanlo plizz! y dejen RR


Fic hermione & ron harry & ginny

Declamier: nada es mió ni siquiera draco todo es de la grandiosa j.k rowling y la warnet bross

Fic dramione

Sexto año hogwars : quiero decir que para este fanfiction empieza del 5 libro o peli :D

Todos los alumnos de hogwarts llegaron llevaban mas de 2 meses y medio toda andaba con calma todavía harry ron y hermione buscaban como destruir a lord voldemort .la distancia que surgió ese año en el trío dorado fue por lo cual todo empezó.

-harry ¿iremos junto hogsmeade?- pregunto hermione a su amigo de pelo azabache

-lo siento hermione ron y yo tenemos practica-dijo cabizbajo ya que era mas de 3 veces que pasaba lo mismo

-ooh entiendo-dijo decepcionada la griffindor

-pídele a ginny que te acompañe-dijo un pelirrojo – no quiero perderme el entrenamiento van a ir a verme mi club de fan -

Si le pediré a ginny- dijo la hermione "seguro_ que me acompaña tiene todo el paseo ocupado tendré que ir sola como todo este año_" pensaba decepcionada

Y era razón nadie la acompañaba en las das hogsmeade ya que por una razón u otra sus "amigos" no podían por el quidditch

-"citan solo supiera volar y pertenecer al equipo" pensaba cabizbaja pero ¿Quién le enseñaría a volar?

-heee chicos yo… me tengo que ir a…la biblioteca si a la biblioteca…. Nos vemos – dicho esto la castaña de ojos miel salio corriendo antes de que sus "amigos" la interrogaran

Corriendo como si su vida fuera de ello llego a las afueras de hogwarts;

Junto un árbol cerca del lago negro. Durante ese año cada vez que sus amigos tenían que hacer .con su club de fans o respectivas novias ya que harry estaba con ginny y ron con lavander, ella se quedaba sola.

También ese mismo verano se había enterado que no era una "sangre sucia" todavía recordaba como sus padres se lo dijeron

**Flash Blas**

_Hermione estaba junto a sus padres le habian dicho que tenían algo que hablar de suma importancia y no podía esperar mas._

_Estaban en el comedor. Había una tensión que se podía cortar con un cuchillo fácilmente y un silencio sepulcral hasta que jane granger madre de hermione lo rompió_

_M de hermione: hija querida yo y tu padre queríamos decirte algo muy importante_

_P de hermione: hija lo que te vamos a decir es muy fuerte y duro pero creemos que eres lo suficientemente comprenciaba sensata y madura para aceptar lo que te vamos a decir _

_Hermione: mama papa no me asusten ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto un poco asustada la griffindor _

_M de hermione: hija te preguntaras que ¿Cómo eres la mejor bruja de hogwarts en 100 años? ¿no? siendo totalmente una muggle _

_Hermione: mmm la verdad que una ves si pero no le di importancia… pensé que solo se debe a mis esfuerzos por los estudios _

_P de hermione :mmm en parte si hija pero ahí algo mas lo mas importante y es lo que te vamos a decir tu hermione no eres nuestra hija biología _

_Hermione: ¿Qué? Esto es una broma ¿cierto? _

_M de hermione: no hems no lo es que mas daría yo que fuera así cariño pero… no lo es _

_Hermione: ¿entonces quienes son mis verdaderos padres?_

_P de hermione: uno de los más grandes magos de sangre pura _

_Hermione: :O ¿y quien es ese gran mago? Y de ¿sangre pura?_

_P de hermione es nada más y nada menos que albus dombuldore _

_Hermione: ¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! No es posible dombuldore :O O.o no puede ser es ilógico imposible!! Como paso díganme!!_

_M de hermione : esta bien cuando naciste estaban con la guerra del señor tenebroso y la esposa de albus la mato voldemort después que tu nacieras , días después paso lo de los padres de potter y bueno albus temió por tu vida y lo mas seguro era mantenerte alejada del mundo mágico hasta que estuvieras lista. Por eso dombuldore te entrego a nosotras ya que yo perdí a mi bebe y tenia la leche en mis pechos, además como conocía el mundo mágico ya que tuve un novio mago. Albus te entrego a mí. – dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos al recordar esos años. Años dolorosos y marcados de sangre dolor y muerte._

_Hermione O.o!! La castaña estaba en shock no reaccionaba lo único que paso fue que callo desmallada por la impresión_

_Al otro DIA regresaba a hogwarts _

_En la estación:_

_M de hermione: bueno hija perdónanos por no decirte antes todo esto es que nunca tuvimos el valor _

_Hermione: no importa madre los sigo queriendo igual_

_P de hermione: hija querida – dándole un beso en la frente le entrego un cofre- ábrelo en hogwarsts después de 3 meses ¿entendido?_

_Hermione: sii dijo un poco Confundida_

_M de hems: hija toma –entregándole un precioso dije _

_El dije era como una lagrima que adentro tenia una foto mágica de ella y para colocar una mas .era simplemente hermoso tenia una H grabada con pequeños diamantes azulados .Observándolo se dio cuanta que lo había visto antes en un libro, si ahora recordaba ese dije era un guarda recuerdos, sentimiento y pensamientos eran muy raros y caros _

_Hermione: gracias es precioso pero ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?_

_P de hems: nos lo dio albus cuando te entrogo nosotros _

_Hermione :aaaaaaaaah entiendo cuando llegue a hogwarts hablare con el_

_En eso sonó el tren anunciado que todos abordaran_

_Herms: adiós padres los amo!!_

_Padre: adiós hija mucha suerte _

**End flash black **

Dejo de recordar

Pero todavía no había hablado con el director ya que no se encontraba en hogwarts o eso fue lo que digo la profesona Mcgonagall.

Con su vista perdida en el lago

No pasaron ni 15 minutos cuando un grupo de slytherin se acerco a ella

Compuesto por el líder draco malfoy su mejor amigo blaise zabinni y su mejor amiga pansy parkinson novia de zabinni

Los padres de los slytherin fueron capturados después del ataque del ministerio donde murió sirius Black recibiendo como pena el beso del dementor a los 3

Aunque ella no sabia es que los 3 estaban "felices" por ello ya que ahora no tendrían que ser motifagos y esclavos del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y pensar como ellos quisieran sin tener un crucio como castigo.

-Hola greanger-dijo la chica frente de ella con una gran sonrisa ¿sincera?

-hola- respondió hermione extrañada por la extraña conducta de parkinson ya que para lo único que la llamaba antes era para decirle sangre sucia – ¿que quieres?-pregunto bruscamente

-eeeh…bueno….no...Nosotros queríamos emmm bueno decirte-…que-balbuceaba blaise zabinni

-ajjj-dijo fastidiado el rubio de ojos mercurio-deja de balbucear blaise es difícil pero pareces mas idiota de lo que eres-dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona-granger-y la miro a sus hermosos ojos miel-lo que quiere decir es que nos perdones por todo lo que te hemos hecho…durante estos últimos 5 años…es que bueno… veras que nuestros padres nos obligaban actuar así o nos llegaba un _crucio_……. ¿nos perdonas? Se que es difícil te hemos tratado pésimo lo se en especia yo- dicho esto hizo un puchero como un niño de 5 años.

-granger draco tiene razón y bueno yo tampoco he sido muy amigable que digamos pero estoy y estamos arrepentidos- dijo esta ves pansy parkinson.

Hermione que se encontraba anonadada jamás se le cruzo por su mente que ellos 3 ahí sus enemigos desde que entro a hogwarts le estarían pidiendo perdón a ella una "sangre-sucia" "Wooooooow" pensó "que hago, ósea me acaban de decir que lo obligaban a hacer todo eso"

Hermione:-bueno….y...yo emmmm... los perdono aunque todavía me es raro ¿¬¬ no es una broma?-

Blaise: nop no lo es greanger. Somos bromistas pero no con algo tan serio: P. ¿Enserio nos perdonas? Hablo por fin después de la broma de draco que lo dejo con vergüenza y enojo.

Hermione: sip no soy rencorosa y si lo que dicen es cierto hasta yo hubiese hecho lo mismo-y les brindo una de sus mejores sonrisas sinceras

Pansy: gracias hermione ¿te puedo llamar así?

Hermione: si clara y yo a ti ¿pansy?

Pansy: claro que si!! Es mas podríamos ser amigas ¿que te parece?

Hermione: claro!! Y creo que seremos muy buenas amigas :D

Draco: greanger yo…. Bueno quería pedirte algo…

Hermione: ¿que cosa malfoy? Pregunto ya de pie i limpiándose la falda con un toque de inocencia sin igual

Draco: bueno….em primero que nada llámame draco ;) y segundo es que también queremos pedirle disculpas a potter y a weasley

Hermione: oohh ya veo…mmm creo que tendrán que seguirme-

Dicho esto empezó a caminar en dirección a el campo de quidditch ya que habían terminado la practica y como eran siempre los últimos en salir .Al llegar allí busco a sus amigos con la mirada no se tardo mas de 1 minuto ya que el cabello de los weasley se notaba a simple vista se dirigieron a la mitad del campo donde estaban todos reunidos.

Harry: ¡HERMIONE! Ven. Dijo el pelo azabache sin darse cuenta que atrás de ella venia la pandilla de slytherin

Cuando llegaron los 4 paso lo que tenia que pasar o lo que se imaginaba

Ron: ¿malfoy? Que haces tú aquí y con ¿hermione?

Draco: weasley hola a ti también –dijo lleno de ironía en su voz- bueno al grano potter, weasleys y granger.

Pansy: nosotros queríamos decirles algo

Blaise: muy importante aunque hermione lo sabe ¿no?

Draco: bueno sii se lo dijimos primero alla hace unos 10 minutos

Pansy: la cosa es que nosotros queríamos

Draco: pedirles perdón por todo lo acontecido en estos últimos 5 años

Dijeron tan rápido los 3 que dejaron impresionados a harry ginny y a ron (n:a recordemos que herms ya lo sabia).

Harry: y…yo… ejem… ¿es una broma?

Blaise: no potter no lo es es la pura y santa verdad ( aii ke sono lindo eso)

Ron: im...imposible osea Woooooowwwwwwwwwwwwww!! Ni en mis sueños pensé que vosotros nos pedirías disculpas por algo-decía impresionado el pelirrojo

Ginny: bueno yo si los perdono –dijo con una gran y sincera sonrisa- pero mas vale que no sea una broma-dijo cambiando su expresión a una muy seria- o si no yo misma me encargare de que vosotros se coman su lengua :D

Lo dicho por la pelirroja menor de los weasley sonó tan amenazante y verdaderamente cierto que lo cumpliría tragaron saliva los 3 sin expciones

Harry: ¿Por qué deberíamos creerles?

Y bueno draco blaise y pansy le dijeron lo feliz que estaba que sus padre ya no estuviera y bla bla (lo mismo que le dijeron a herms me da lata escribirlo todo de nuevo xd)

Ron: bueno si es así perdonados pero… si Uds. miente lo que dijo mi hermana se cumplirá y yo con harry y hermione la ayudaremos

Bueno aki keda el cap muy corto lo se pero comprendan soy nueva xD lo se lo se no ahí excusa ¬¬

Pero esto será todo u.u

Seguiré escribiéndolo :D ai muchas sorpresas para draco hermione ron pansy blaise!!

Solo 1 adelanto habrá la seguna generación de merodeadores!!

Jajja i con lo de dombuldore el padre de hems jajja raro no ¿? Pero ahí mas sorpresas ¡!

Como draco se da cuenta de sus sentimientos ante herms

Y como atacan hogwarts (también es una adelanto (A))

Bueno dejen rewies (no se como se escribe)

xaoo


End file.
